Ally 12-Gimmie a Lass After Midnight
Gimmie a Lass After Midnight is the 12th episode of Power Rangers GSA. We meet Bridget Carson, the future SPD Green Ranger, and Ashton's sister, Eliza. We also find out Ashton is adopted as well as a new location: The Forge Bend Theatrical Society. Lady Lisa and the Indaver Ninjaman debut in this episode. Plot Gwen itrodices Eustus to a new student, Bridget Carson. Upon meeting her, he already can tell she is trans. He is able to filter the thought in front of them, but gets thinking of a crazy idea for Magnator. Later that day, Ashton, Kora, and the Starner's go over to help Eliza with some last minute prep for their take on 12 Angry Men. ''Eliza tells them about the Quzell's past as her parents immigrants and Ashton being adopted, and how she has always wanted to be a detective. However, Shogun Black and Lady Lisa (a made up video game character from the flop, ''Pixels). It is never stated how she is created, but the Heart Chakra and pure evil could have done it. The others go after them so Ashton can be with her sister. Eustus (as Shogun Black) tries to get the green ranger's location, but they refuse and meet Indaver Ninjaman as him and Lady Lisa exit. Tycho says he needs to talk to Ava about an upgrade combing his cards with the Grid Power. The others join Ashton as the theater. Rosa is with Ava and Elizabeth working on a new zord, The Blue Jay Zord. Tycho tells them that their Grid Cores (as the rangers decided to call them) could possibly combine his card powers with that to face the Ninja motif of the day. What comes out of it the ability to spawn new weapons from their helmets. The show has already started and Tycho continues to track Eustus. When he attacks, he pulls out a shurikin star, drastically weakening Lady Lisa, but she and Eustus escape. We see Tycho meet up with the GSA after 12 Angry Men and talking about his ideas won't be good enough to defeat Lady Lisa and there is only one man he can think of to help them: Brody Ramero, the Last Ninja. Cast GSA * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cre Cicchino-Elizabeth * Marry Passori-Rosa Salir Civilians * Audrey Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner * Emma Meisel-Agnus "Ageolis" Starner * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell * Peyton List-Bridget Carson The Shogun * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black) * Lady Lisa * Indaver Ninjaman ** Ninja Red ** Ninja Orange ** Ninja Yellow ** Ninja Green ** Ninja Pink Denshi Powers * GSA Orange: JAKQ Deck-Grid combination: Weapon Spawn * Shogun Black: Heart Chakra (?) Errors to be added Notes * This episode's title is a reference to "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimme (a Man After Midnight)", a song from Mama Mia ** Interestingly, the 6th episode introduced that Forge Bend High was going to be preforming Mama Mia! * Bridget and Eliza debut in this episode * Ashton doesn't morph in this episode * Lady Lisa was created for Pixels, thus has no counterpart in reality in any form * We learn that Gwen is an Alangamat (peer mediator) in this episode * second episode in the series not to have a sentai counterpart * The new power created in this episode is similar to the Gorenger's weapons ** However, the Danger Rangers (PR counterparts), don't do this * First solo ranger fight in the season * First evil team since SPD A-Squad in terms of production (Pycho Rangers chronologically) * First villains with a ninja motif since Ninja StormCategory:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen